


Stubble

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a ridiculous boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubble

**Author's Note:**

> Another random silly ficlet

  
”Hmm Sammy?” Digger suddenly looked up from where he was lying, resting on the sofa between Sam’s legs, his back against his front.

“Yeah Rü?” Sam said absentmindedly, idly playing with Digger’s hair as he watched television.

“You should grow a stubble.”

“What?” Sam frowned and stared down at the man in his arms. “Why?”

“You’d look hot. Well, hotter.” Digger grinned cheekily and slowly rolled over to lie on his stomach.

“Oh really?” Sam said suspiciously, not looking convinced at all.

“Yes, really!” Digger said excitedly before he suddenly bounced off the couch and ran towards their bathroom. “I’m hiding your razors!” He giggled on his way and Sam really could only stare dumbfounded after him.

“Wait, what?! Babe no!” Sam got up hurriedly when he snapped out of it and followed Digger but when he reached the bathroom the other man was already dashing out and Sam wondered when exactly did his boyfriend turn into a ninja when he passed him rather easily in the hall way on his way back to the living room.

“Rü come on! Give them back!” He growled and ran after him.

Thirty minutes, and a few upset chairs and other items around the house later, Digger collapsed boneless back on the couch, panting hard but with a wide satisfied grin on his face. Sam flopped down on the armchair across it, breathing heavily as well but with a death glare.

“Where did you hide them?” Sam grumbled when he could speak again.

“Not telling!” Digger giggled and snuggled into a more comfortable position on the couch, accidentally making his shirt ride up and expose his hips and Sam groaned.

“Rü you’re impossible…”

Digger just giggled more, then suddenly got up and went to straddle Sam’s lap, purposefully swaying his hips and moving with the agility of a cat. “Sammy please…” He purred as he slowly wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck. “At least try, for me? I promise, you can shave it off right away if it doesn’t look good. Please please please…”

Sam leaned his head back with a groan. It really was just impossible to try to argue with Digger, the man knew exactly what to do to get what he wanted.

“Fine…” He sighed heavily, staring at the ceiling a moment longer before he lifted his head to look at his ridiculous boyfriend who was practically beaming at him, grinning from ear to ear.

“Yaaaay! You’ll look so hot babe, I’m sure!” Digger squealed and bent down to shower Sam’s face with sloppy wet kisses and Sam really couldn’t do anything but laugh. He might have the most ridiculous boyfriend ever but he did love him dearly for that.


End file.
